


Skinny Love

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki - Freeform, Pining, Quarantine, Soft Loki, Sweet Loki, sweetheart Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: Female Reader and Loki are in quarantine (unrelated to current world events) and Loki decides that he's going to surprise the reader almost everyday until eventually he asks the reader to be his girlfriend. This contains major fluff!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Loki/Female Reader
Kudos: 76





	Skinny Love

————————————————————————  
You still don't know exactly how it happened, but you know that someone with a lot of power was messing with you. That, or you just had rotten luck. You and Loki had become contaminated with some kind of otherworldly disease that was apparently similar to the common cold. It didn't seem too dangerous and you were barely exhibiting symptoms, but you weren't taking any chances of spreading it. 

You had a relatively secluded house outside of the city and you were quarantining yourself there. You must have done something terrible in a past life because Loki was quarantining with you. Not that you minded being around Loki, it was actually the opposite. You liked having him near you a little too much.

As if on cue, Loki interrupted your thoughts by bringing in a few bags of groceries that Rhodey had kindly left on the doorstep. He sat them on the table and started taking the groceries out of the bags and sorting them. Loki glanced at you, saying, "How long did Bruce say we needed to stay in quarantine again?"

You picked up a few of the pantry items and put them in their places in the cupboard, saying, "Three weeks to be safe, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me until then."

Loki laughed and you had to purse your lips to stop yourself from smiling at the sound of it. You didn't hear him laugh genuinely that often but you were giddy from joy every time. 

His happiness meant the world to you, and when you realized that, you tried to be in his presence as little as possible. It was too hard to be around him, longing for him when you knew nothing would ever happen between the two of you. This whole situation was about to make things a whole lot harder.

His voice was light and teasing, no actual malice in his words, "There could be worse company, I assure you. You are far more appealing than the insufferable oafs you call friends."

"Hey!" You feigned offense at his name calling, ignoring the blush that rose to your cheeks from his compliment. 

Loki's lips curled into a knowing smile, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He moved to stand next to you, following suit in putting the groceries away. You had to admit, you worked well together; without speaking, Loki handed you the items that belong in the cupboard and in return you would hand him the things that need to be refrigerated. It wasn't long before the two of you had almost all of the groceries packed away.

There was one last item on the table- a bag of marshmallows, no doubt one of Loki's additions to the list. You stood on the tips of your toes to try to put the bag in the cabinet above the stove, but your arms weren't long enough to reach. Just when you were about to take a step back and try to toss the bag into the cabinet, you felt Loki's body brush against your back. He leaned behind you and in one quick, elegant motion he put the bag of marshmallows in the cabinet and shut the door. 

Loki's warmth seemed to linger even after he'd stepped away from you, and you hoped he couldn't tell how affected you were by his close proximity.

"How are you holding up with all of this?" Loki leaned back against the counter next to you, crossing his arms and tilting his head to look at you. 

"I suppose it could be worse. There are things I'll miss, but we'll just be here for a little while. It's not forever." You gave him a small smile. "How about you? 

He returned your smile, only his lit up his entire face. "I'm terrific. I've truly never been better." 

You laughed, raising your eyebrows and questioning, "Really? Are you being sarcastic?"

He seemed genuinely at ease as he replied, "Not at all. Three weeks of solitude, filled with peace and quiet and free of constant bickering. What's not to like? And I'm not doing this alone, I have companionship. I've enjoyed getting to know everyone on the team, as you call it. Especially you." Loki bumped you with his hip during the last two words and made you laugh again.

You shoved his arm playfully and he pretended to stumble sideways, clutching his arm dramatically. You rolled your eyes, but you weren't able to stop the giggle that escaped your lips. An actual giggle. Loki straightened at the sound, the smile on his face softening. He gazed at you for a moment, and you felt a warm intensity between you. 

It was just your imagination, wishful thinking though. Right? You knew that if he kept looking at you like that, you'd do something you'd regret. You didn't want to face rejection from Loki.

"I was looking around earlier, and I happened upon a chess board. Are you interested in taking me on?"

You laughed, the tension leaving your body. "I am, but I think we both know who'll win." His cunning, sharp mind would always be a step ahead of you. You were grateful for the distraction though.

"Yes, but I won't go down without a fight, I assure you." Your heart warmed at the sincerity in his voice. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm, his usual cockiness replaced with humility.

"Alright, bring it on." You flashed him a smile before following him to the living room. He pulled a chess board along with the pieces out onto the coffee table and you both sat on the floor on opposite sides of the table.

He had the white pieces and you had the black. Once you'd set up the board, you gestured towards Loki and said, "You know how this goes. You first."

Loki took a moment to consider the options before making a move. You rested your chin on your hand, gazing at him in adoration. He moved a pawn and you moved one of your own in return. Your eyes flicked back to his face, watching his tongue trace his lips in concentration.

Your gaze followed his hands, observing the way his slender fingers curled around the tip of one of the chess pieces. You noticed how beautiful his hands were, and how much you wanted to hold them in yours. When it was your turn, you moved yet another pawn forward.

It went back and forth like that for a while, Loki making a reckless move and you following suit. You played it safe, not taking any unnecessary risks. You were very much distracted by the faces Loki made and he gained the advantage pretty fast. He appeared to be only a few moves away from winning, but just as you'd thought he'd bested you, you saw he'd completely overlooked an opening to his king. 

You won the game with your next move, cheekily saying, "Checkmate!"

Loki grinned, leaning back slightly in his chair. "I gave you a good fight, as promised."

"That you did."

You smiled as Loki asked for a rematch, and you played round after round for what must have been hours. Loki had just won the last round when you glanced at the sliding glass door and noticed night had fallen, the stars twinkling against the navy sky. You stretched and ran your hand through your hair, saying, "It's getting kind of late and I'm a little tired. Can we continue this another time?"

"Yes, of course."

You both stood up and as you passed Loki to get settled into your room for the night, he tentatively touched your arm. You turned your head to look at him and he pressed a kiss as light as a feather to your cheek. "Goodnight, Y/N."

You smiled, your face a bit flushed as you replied, "Goodnight, Loki."  
—————————————————————  
You knew your feelings for Loki were apparent when he kissed you but you didn't think Loki had noticed. You didn't know if you could control your stares and expressions around him and you'd be devastated if things were to become awkward between you.You spent the next several days trying to make as little contact with Loki as possible; the key word there is trying. Loki made it incredibly difficult for you to avoid him. 

He was usually in the kitchen the same time you were, always asking you if you wanted to play another game of chess or watch a movie. You couldn't refuse him but you'd always find an excuse to be in your room before nightfall- you didn't want Loki to kiss you again. Well, that's a lie. You wanted him to kiss you again, you just didn't want him to be able to see right through you. 

You had retreated to your room for the night when you heard an unexpected knock on your door. It startled you and you took a moment before answering the door. Your heart fluttered when you saw Loki's wide smile. "I know it's getting quite late, but I was wondering if you might like to join me for a movie. I've built a bonfire to roast these." He brought one of his hands from behind his back and gently shook a bag of marshmallows. 

Your lips quirked upwards as you inquired, "How are you going to watch a movie and roast marshmallows at the same time?"

"You'll just have to find out." He smiled and held the hand not occupied by marshmallows out to you. You hesitantly accepted and thought about the way his hand felt holding yours until you reached the backyard. Your lips parted in awe at what you saw; there was a small fire crackling in the fire pit and a mini projector was set up for watching a movie on the paneling of the house. 

"Wow, Loki! How did you- why did you do this?" You glanced at Loki and he looked down at you with a softness in his expression, the warm glow of the fire reflecting in his eyes. "I wanted to surprise you. I've noticed you've been behaving a little differently of late and I- well, I thought you might be feeling stuck or overwhelmed with having to be here. I wanted to take your mind off of it for a bit."

Your breath caught in your throat at his kind words and gesture. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." It was at that moment that you realized your hand was still in Loki's. You cleared your throat and let your hand slip from his grasp, ignoring the chaotic butterflies fluttering in the pit of your stomach.

You missed the disappointment on Loki's face as you turned away from him. You grabbed one of the campfire roasters perched on one of the chairs and took your seat. Loki followed after turning on the movie, balancing the bag of marshmallows on the arm of his chair closest to you.

You glanced at the projection against the house, asking, "What movie did you pick?" 

"It is called The Sandlot. I can change it if you'd like." 

You laughed as you remembered rewatching it several times. "No, that's fine. It's a good movie, I watched it all the time when I was younger. I remember envying their treehouse." 

Loki tilted his head toward you in confusion, "Treehouse?"

You quickly explained, "Yes! Treehouses are just structures inside of trees that look like mini houses. They're kind of like a hideout for kids where their imaginations can run wild." 

Loki nodded, saying, "I suppose that would have been useful in my childhood as well. There's no telling what other mischief I could've wreaked with one of those."

You laughed as you imagined a tiny Loki causing all sorts of chaos. Loki smiled and opened the marshmallows, offering you one. Your fingers brushed his as you accepted it. 

It felt like only minutes had gone by, and before you realized it, the credits were rolling. The bag of goodies was completely empty, and there was a sticky sweetness on your lips from how many you'd eaten. Your eyelids were heavy with exhaustion but a part of you didn't want the night to end yet.

You glanced at Loki and smiled softly when you saw a spot of white fluff on his face. "You have a bit of marshmallow right there." You pointed it out for Loki to wipe off and he tried, but he didn't quite get it all. You giggled at his failed attempt, saying, "Here, let me get it." You leaned over and brushed the fluff off with your thumb, your other fingers delicately pressed against his cheek. You couldn't find it in you to move away and your fingers stayed on his skin, your gaze travelling to his eyes. 

Loki's hand came up to rest on your raised forearm, his thumb slowly rubbing your exposed skin there. His eyes found yours and he glanced down at your lips before meeting your gaze again. He leaned in so your faces were centimeters apart and your eyes fluttered shut. You felt his sweet breath fan over your mouth for a tantalizing second before he pressed his lips to yours. 

You couldn't believe this was actually happening. You were kissing Loki Laufeyson, god of mischief- and he certainly knew what he was doing. He moved his mouth with yours in perfect sync and when you pulled away slightly to take a breath, he pulled you back in.

You were both breathless when that kiss ended, and Loki rested his forehead against yours. You stayed like that until the fire began to die out. Loki followed you inside and walked you to your room without a word. You turned and bid him a goodnight with a small smile, and Loki tugged you into him and kissed you again. You felt a little dazed when he pulled away, your hands holding on to the doorframe to keep you steady. Loki smiled as he replied, "Goodnight, Y/N."  
—————————————————————  
Loki decided to surprise you each day after that. He cooked you breakfast on the first day along with flowers freshly picked from the front yard. He planned a video call with all of your family and friends on the second day. On the third day, Loki covered your room's walls with hundreds of tiny twinkling stars and the day after that was dancing on the patio. And the best part was that he always kissed you goodnight. 

Today, Loki told you to close your eyes and when he was absolutely sure you weren't peeking, he led you outside and into the backyard. Loki moved your body so you were facing something and said, "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

It took you a moment after your eyes fluttered open to locate whatever he wanted to show you, but when you did, your lips parted and your eyes widened in amazement. Loki had somehow made you a freaking treehouse. It was simple yet stunning- the structure of a basic treehouse with a few magical touches. It wasn't so much the treehouse that warmed your heart, but rather the gesture behind it. 

You glanced at Loki who was closely watching your reaction. You were practically speechless but the way you looked at him spoke volumes.   
"How- why did you.."

Loki's voice softened as he said, "I wanted to make you happy."

You were in awe of the man standing beside you. He had completely spoiled you with surprises because he wanted to make you happy- and the thought made you melt. You pulled him into an embrace, his body warm against yours as you whispered, "You already do."

After a moment, Loki wrapped his arms around your waist but tilted his head back slightly so he could look into your eyes. "I don't know what will happen when we are able to leave quarantine or what obstacles we might face, but I know that I can't be without you by my side. Will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Yes." The word fell from your lips as soon as he asked, not a single ounce of doubt or hesitation within you. 

Loki gave you the most radiant, breathtaking smile you had ever seen and captured your lips with his. 

The god of mischief's girlfriend? You liked the sound of that.


End file.
